The objectives of this project are: (1) to assess circadian, ultradian, and other rhythms in heart rate, temperature and other serial data collected from long-term studies in humans; and (2) to perform analysis of these serial measurements using methods of statistical time series analysis, including autoregressive filtering, auto- and cross-spectrum analysis, and robust smoothing procedures.